learned my leason
by sadheart
Summary: the title said it all , please review and tell what do you think , and rated m for language


**LEARNED MY LEASON **

_It have been three years since camp rock three years since i got a record deal three since I have secret relationship with Shane is the Shane Gray he was my boyfriend before he cheated on me but I know he cheated on me the world know that we were together after we break up I want tell the world that we break and I apart about our break up the true not the lie he told our friends that turned them against me so my luck I have a interview with Ellen show I still remember the interview like it was yesterday . _

**Flashback **

It has been few days since the break up somehow I feel better about myself sure I am upset that he cheated on me but I am more mad he told our friends a lie made them turn against me now you would ask why I said I feel better when I just said that I am upset and mostly mad at him I better I know it was not my fault that I could not done something different it was his fault and he has no reason to cheat but I am happy that now I know that he really did not love me like I loved him so why I make him happy seeing me broken when in reality I am really not because the break up not my fault and now I will make sure everyone know the real reason to why we broke up not the lie he is telling people to turn them against me , so here I am waiting for for my name to called .

She recorded to two albums and she has number one singles please welcome Mitche Torres , Ellen said

I took deep breath and started to walk on stage toward her after we said our hellos we sit and the questions started .

So Mitche why did you and Shane Gray broke up ? I mean you guys always looked in love why suddenly did you break up ?

Wow I can not say that I did not expect that question but I did not expect to be the one to asked , I said then I took deep breath before answering

Believe you are not the only one that through we are in love too I mean I through we are in love too but I guess I was wrong .

What do you mean by that ? , Ellen said.

I mean if he really loved me Iike I loved him he would not have cheated on me with the first slut he saw? , I said .

He cheated on you , Ellen said like she could not belive it .

Yes he cheated on me and because he is a coward he is afraid of our friends and our familys rections he told them that I am the one that cheated on him when in reality he is the one that cheated on me , I said

Oh my god that bad , how did you know that he cheated ? , Ellen said

It was one day I finished recording early so I wanted to surprise him so in went to his apartment when I was there I heard sounds from his room so I went to his room I opened I found him making out with some slut and if I did not make a noise I they think they would have sex , but I think it was not the first time he did it with that slut anyway I run to the door not before I told him that we are over right there and then . I said

Wow that seems awfull , how are you feeling now sweety , Ellen said

I am fine sure I am upset and mad at him for what he did with that slut and about the lie he told our familys and friends but I feel better about my self because I know it is not my fault it was his plus it is not fault he can not handle a relationship , I said

You are right it not your fault and I am happy that you know it is not fault too , now you seem to like her the slut what with that also I agree with the name because she earned the name for what she did , Ellen said

Ya she did earned it , it her fault that people will start calling her that because she already know that any girl that sleep with a taken boy at the time for any reason she earned to called a slut , I said

Ya you are right about that , now you just called your ex Shane Gray a boy what about that ? Ellen said

Just because he gets in girls pants does not mean he earned to be called a MAN , when he acts like one then I will call him a MAN but right now he is just COWARD LITTLE BOY IN ADULT BOBY that he do not know how to act his age , I said

Wow I guess you are right , no after what he did he approved that he and the ones who believed his lie that they do not deseveres you and that you better off without them in your life , Ellen said .

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Somehow Ellen words helped me to feel better , anyway right now I am sitting in my limo going to the MTV awards I know that he going to their wth our familys and friends going to their so what I do not care about them anymore why should I care when they believed the lie he told them over me when I tried to tell them the truth , anyway after the interview everyone believed me the press and my fans even his fans because they know that I would never lie about something like that but they know he would lie about , anyway the press found out the slut in reality a hooker she sleeps with men for money but the funny part is she WANTED TO USE THE ASSHOLE [SHANE] to make her so called dream to become singer but I guess after the interview after she was so to get record deal from hollwood records that same label that me and asshole signed for appartly he told them about want to signed they agreed seeing the trust the asshole what I found funny that the same of the interview was the same day she was suppose to sign the contact but lucky for her they watched the interview let just say that she did not get signed for what she did , after the interview I was right people did called her slut and apartly after the interview that ended her carrier that did not even started , anyway let just after interview the asshole and his brother and my ex friends have got a lot negative press and people started to dislike the asshole because he is the reason that smitche broke up , anyway it is time to face the music after few moments the car come to stop and the door opened I got out and started walking dowm the red carbet I stoped for few moments so the press can get pictures my dress which seem to drive everyone crazy tonight [ ]then I started walk again then I see the asshole himself with brothers and our familys starting back at me like their waiting for me expecting me to walk toword them to show that I forgived them and to give them less negative press but I did they did not expect me to me I gave a disgust look to them and walked past them like they are not there of course the press recored that it going to be in tom. News ._

_After few hours and few awards it , now it was time for the big award the best beformer of the year which know the assholle and his brothers hoping that will get the award when the started to tell the three names that one them will win but when my name in the three names I was shocked then connect 3 [ the asshole band ] and kate perry , when they about to saw the name that won the saw the asshole and his brothers holding hands hoping they win ._

_And the best performer of the year is ….. MITCHE TORRES , the guy yelled , then I went to the stage to accept the award after I got there I said _

_Wow I can not believe that I won , I mean I expected kate perry to win I mean in opinon she is the best performer I ever seen , so I want to thank my fans because without them I am nothing so thanks you guys and I want thanks my ONLY bestfriend _Cher Lloyd so thank you guys , then the guy said

Now MITCHE TORRES will sing us a song in minutes .

After that walked in the stage again to sing my new song that no one heared before then I started to speak

Hey guys I am going new gong which will be my next single I writed with my best friend Cher Lloyd it about the people who believed someone over me and about my ex they know who they are the song name

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I shouldve known, maybe I shouldve known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the part she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known  
That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really dont care  
But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really dont care  
Oh oh oh I really dont care

I cant believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You dont deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no, not anymore, oh no, not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared  
Ill walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand, and make you understand  
You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really dont care  
But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really dont care  
Oh oh oh I really dont care

[Cher Lloyd] then she walked on stage with me to sing the next part while she glared at the asshole and our familys and my ex friends  
Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey never look back  
Dumbstruck boy, ego intact  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second guess him, but shoulda hit that  
Hey Demi you picked the wrong lover  
Shoulda picked that one, hes cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster  
Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really dont care  
But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really dont care  
Oh oh oh I really dont care

_With I finished the song then everyone one in the room cheered for me the loadest then I thanks then I waked off the stage with bestfriend proud of myself because after what happened to me I learned my LESON_

* * *

_please review tell what do you think should i continous the story or just make it one shot  
_

_do not forget to review ._

_love REEM_


End file.
